The present invention relates to computer input devices, and in particular to computer input devices used for controlling a computer-based presentation.
The use of desktop and portable or notebook computers is steadily on the rise, and along with this rise there is also a rise in the use of such computers for the preparation and presentation of computer-based presentations. Furthermore, along with the increase in the use of computers, there has also been an increase in the use of input devices, such as computer mice, trackballs, and other pointing devices, including joysticks, gamepads, etc. These various computer input devices greatly enhance the operator's usability of the computer beyond that of a user having only a keyboard.
On another front, the use of various projection-based presentation devices has also been on the rise. Such devices when interfaced with a computer, enable a user to project his or her computer-based presentation onto, for example, a large screen for viewing by an audience. The problem is that the computer-based presentation is driven from the computer and the person presenting needs to have access to his or her computer to maneuver through the computer-based presentation. However, the person presenting does not wish to hinder the effectiveness of the presentation by not being in front of his or her audience when making the presentation. A presenter generally wishes to, or needs to be in front of his or her audience while making the presentation, and does not want to be back near his or her computer to control the presentation by using the computer's input device. Furthermore, most presentations to a large audience are conducted in a low light condition, such as in a room with the lights turned down. So besides being required to be near the computer input device, and thus practically invisible to his or her audience, the person presenting will have to maneuver the computer input device in the dark.
To address this problem, some projection-based presentation device manufacturers offer a presentation controller that if properly interfaced with a computer would allow an operator to control the computer-based presentation by using the presentation controller. Suffice it to say that establishing such a proper interface between the presentation controller and the computer is no less than a Herculean task. Furthermore, most presentation controllers use very non-intuitive and confusing interfaces that only complicate their cumbersome and unruly assortment of buttons and switches.
There is therefore an unmet need for a convenient presentation controller that also is able to function as a computer input device.